


A Hot Date

by Asmicarus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmicarus/pseuds/Asmicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi loved his job as a Dragon Veterinarian, but today had been challenging. Levi feels about to give up when he walks into his waiting room to find a dragon stuck to the ceiling and his owner being far more of a distraction than he should have been!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea where this idea came from, but I know if I could have a really cool job it would be a dragon veterinarian! Everything is cute and fluffy and was done super quick! I own nothing! Enjoy!

Today was just one of those days. One of those days where Levi had to convince himself that he actually did love his job. As it is with most bad days it actually started with Levi in a positive mood. He woke up on time, didn’t burn his toast and he even had just one more teabag left for his morning brew. The negativity began as he drove to the clinic in his clapped out Mini Cooper. He really needed to get it serviced. Levi rolled up to his reserved parking space and like every morning he set eyes upon the clinic’s logo, ‘Veterinary Clinic for Large Reptiles’. 

Levi had loved dragons ever since he was a child. There was just something about them that fascinated him. The way they could breathe fire, fly, and lay large eggs. This childhood fascination spurred an adult Levi to graduate and officially qualify as a dragon vet. He was so eager to get started when he had just graduated. He wanted to make man’s companion better again. He wanted to make sure they breathed fire, could fly, and lay eggs. Dragons have lived comfortably with humans for thousands of years. Nowadays, the scaled beasts lived in the houses of humans as loyal companions. As lovely as that story was, Levi was finding them particularly difficult today in the clinic.

He was just settling down to lunch when he thought back over the patients he had treated this morning. His first patient belonged to a friend of a friend, Sasha Braus. She had brought her Arctic Hunting Thickscale in because it had accidently digested an entire bottle of strong rum and was quite drunk. It also seemed that drunk dragons were quite uncooperative. Levi scowled at the memory. Arctic Hunting Thickscales were a small breed and were nimble navigators. Levi had tried to hold onto the small dragon tightly but the claws in his forearm were beginning to hurt. It was then the little menace had decided to twist in his grip and puff a lungful of smoke right into his face. Levi was still sat at the lunch table stinking of smoke. His second patient scratched his cheek while getting his claws trimmed and the third had fought tooth and nail at the bars of her carry crate, almost as is she knew she was there for tic treatment. 

So now he was sat in the staff room stinking of smoke, bloody and exhausted. Levi just about mustered the energy to register someone had come in the room and was currently laughing at him.  
“Ooh, you’re not looking so hot there, short stuff,” a voice spoke from behind him. It was Hanji Zoe, who also worked at the clinic. Hanji was a gifted surgeon and one of Levi’s closest friends. This particularly meant she knew exactly what buttons to push to piss him off to the nth degree.   
“Don’t start. It’s been a rough morning.” Levi picked his lunch up from the coffee table and took a bite.  
“I can see that. You’re even eating pot noodle,” Oh crap, she was right. Well, there goes his diet. It was then that Petra, the clinic nurse, poked her head through the door looking slightly exasperated.  
“Your next patient is here for you, Levi.” Damn, he was really looking forward to that pot noodle too, diet be damned. 

Levi shuffled his way into the waiting area that was usually just a dingy cream room and still as the dead. This time, however, Levi stumbled into the one of the strangest situations he’s ever seen in his professional career. Two young men and one young woman all stacked on each other’s shoulders trying desperately to reach their scaled friend hanging upside down from the ceiling.   
“Come down please, Rogue!” the blonde boy at the top of the three-man stack shouted up the green dragon.   
“Armin, just grab his tail!” The man on the bottom of the pile was clearly getting frustrated at his two acquaintances.   
“Stop squirming!” the girl in the middle spoke calmly to the boy above. 

Levi looked down at his clipboard. 1:00pm, Eren Jaeger, Green Scaled Longtail.  
“Mr. Jaeger?” The man at the bottom of the pile whipped his head around quickly and his two friends tumbled off his shoulders onto a heap on the floor. Levi winced when the bodies made impact with the Lino. Mr. Jaeger stood up and brushed himself off.   
“Hi Doc, I’m so sorry, I just need to-” he was bumbling…  
“Pry your dragon off the ceiling?” Levi raised an eyebrow, the man nodded.   
“Yeah.” While this Mr. Jaeger grabbed and jumped for his scaled friend Levi thanked his lucky stars he knew at least a little bit about this breed. Levi pulled a salt packet out of his pocket and sprinkled some onto the floor. The green scaled beast practically leapt to lick it up. 

This breed of dragon was magnificent. Its scales were an emerald shade and sparkled in the light and its tail was very long and like a whip. Mr. Jaeger and his friends stood there in disbelief.   
“How did you do that?” the blonde asked in amazement.   
“He’s a sea dweller. In the wild he would have licked the salt off cliffside rocks. It’s like chocolate to them, they love it.” Levi lifted his gaze to finally get a proper look at Mr. Jaeger. It was only at that moment Levi’s bad day may have gotten just a little bit better. Mr. Jaeger was tall, tanned, and gorgeous. His eyes were almost as green as his dragon’s scales. Levi almost stumbled over his words.   
“Right this way, Mr. Jaeger.” 

Eren and his two companions all hauled the dragon into Levi’s examination room and onto the medical table. Levi sat behind his desk, trying to keep his air of professionalism.   
“Hello Mr. Jaeger, I’m Dr. Ackerman, what can I do for you and…” Levi checked the name. “Rogue.”   
Levi swiveled his chair towards Rogue, who was sat on the table swishing his tail.   
“Please Dr. Ackerman, just call me Eren. This is my sister, Mikasa and my friend Armin.” Eren smiled and looked back at Levi for a long moment, admiring Dr. Ackerman’s lean features. Eren’s sister elbowed his ribs and that seemed to break him out of his daydream.  
“Oh! We’re here to get Rogue neutered.” Rogue lifted his head almost in disgust and puffed out a noise of discontent.   
“He’s less than thrilled about it.” Armin smiled, almost in sympathy.  
“I’m not surprised, he’s an intelligent breed. He probably knows exactly why he’s here.” Levi stood up and walked over to the examination table. Rogue snarled in his general direction. 

Eren stood up in a manner of shock, he had never seen Rogue snarl like that at anyone.   
“Rogue! I’m so sorry Dr. Ackerman, he’s never usually like this?” Levi found his gaze on Eren, not on Rogue. God, that man was handsome.  
“Levi, call me Levi,” really, damn word vomit, pull yourself together man! It didn’t stop his heart skipping when Eren smiled though.  
“Levi.” Armin seemed to sense the situation and began giggling (in the manliest way possible).   
“Eren, we’re going to get the carry case to the car.” Armin dragged Mikasa out the room by the arm and Eren cringed when he heard them burst into laughter outside the door. Levi put his professional voice on, trying to ignore the sheer obviousness of them, checking each other out.  
“Let’s get the examination underway then.”

Levi washed his hands with iodine, dragons had very sensitive skin and he didn’t want to damage those beautiful scales.   
“So, how long have you been a dragon vet?” Eren petted Rogue’s head softly as he growled.   
“Six years now. I must say Rogue is quite the impressive specimen.” Levi turned back to Rogue and his growling grew in volume.   
“He’s a pretty boy isn’t he.”  
“Yeah, you are.” Shit. Did he say that out loud? Eren’s head snapped up and a blush tainted his cheeks.   
“Let’s get started shall we?” 

Eren clamped a hand over Rogue’s snout and snaked his other around his belly to hold him still. Levi held Rogue’s tail and began his examination. Rogue began to squirm and yelp.   
“Come on, buddy, work with us here.” Eren gritted his teeth as the dragon began to thrash in discomfort. Chaos began to ensue when the beast flung its head away from Eren’s hand and made to bite Levi. He jumped away but the dragon swayed its whip- like tail and sent Levi flying over the examination table, straight into Eren. The impact knocked both of them flat on their backs, Eren taking the brunt of Levi’s weight. Levi himself groaned and felt for broken ribs, damn dragons and their natural weapons. Rogue was stuck to the ceiling for the second time that day observing his owner and the vet on top of each other on the floor. Eren and Levi looked at one another in shock before Eren began to laugh, even Levi chuckled lightly. Eren stood up and offered a hand to Levi to help him up.  
“Oh, crap, now we need to get him off the ceiling again.”

The two men looked to Rogue on the ceiling, he puffed a heart shaped smoke ring at the two.   
“Don’t worry, I have more salt packets in the back. I’ll administer a sedative once he’s occupied.” Levi tapped at his computer again to input the details, that was when Levi looked to Rogue on the ceiling.   
“Eren?”  
“yes?”   
“I don’t think this procedure will be necessary.” Eren raised an eyebrow and followed Levi’s gaze onto the ceiling.  
“Really? Why?” Levi began to laugh.  
“What?” Eren insisted.  
“Eren, Rogue doesn’t need to be neutered because he… is actually a she.” Eren’s face dropped as the reality of his mistake hit him. He must have looked like such an idiot.  
“You’re kidding me, right? You have to be joking!” Levi shook his head and pointed up, yup, no need for neutering. Rogue was definitely a girl. How could he have missed that!? How could Eren have been so dumb!? Awkward silence set in. 

“Well, I guess you can leave now. Thank you for coming.” Rogue leapt down from the ceiling, now satisfied no operation would be needed. Eren patted his newly female dragon and smiled cheekily. He ripped a post- it note from Levi’s collection on his desk. He wrote his mobile number, folded it and tucked it into Levi’s jacket pocket.   
“You know, I’d love to hear more about this dragon physiology stuff, maybe over dinner?” Levi smiled.  
“Get out of here, I’ll call you.” Eren winked and took Rogue out of the clinic. Yeah, Levi had been burned, scratched and bitten but suddenly that didn’t matter so much. If he could land a date bloodied and covered in soot he wanted Eren to see him at his best. If he was going to be a mess he may as well be a hot mess… and not the kind that made it look like he’d literally burst into flames. Oh yeah, Levi did love his job!


End file.
